Project Abstract This proposal requests continuing support for a Vanderbilt Chemistry-Biology Interface (V-CBI) Training Program at Vanderbilt University. Thirty-six faculty preceptors from eight Ph.D. granting departments and programs in the Colleges of Arts and Sciences and Basic Sciences will serve as mentors for the Program. Signicant training and education in biology will be provided to students receiving in-depth training in synthetic/mechanistic and analytical chemistry and significant training and education in the chemistry will be provided to students receiving in-depth training in the biological sciences. Highlights of the training program include a common chemical biology 15 week course, elective courses for cross education, a course in experimental design and research reproducibility, student organized research and professional development seminars, a semnar series in chemical biology, an annual research symposium, participation in an annual career development conference and a unique experience in laboratory experimental design and technical training for application in an undergraduate research laboratory. Students will receive in-depth education and training in a core discipline and cross training in complementary fields to allow them to work effectively in multidisciplinary research environment. Support for ten trainees is requested. Trainees will obtain Ph.D. degrees working with preceptors in the Departments of Biochemistry (10 preceptors), Chemistry (10 preceptors), Cell and Developmental Biology (2 preceptors), Pathology and Microbiology (3 preceptor), Pharmacology (5 preceptors) and Radiology and Radiological Science (1 preceptor).